Paletooth
Paletooth was a fluffy black she-cat. Description Appearance :Paletooth's fur is long and thick, a superb home for dust, debris, fleas, you name it. It has a glossy appearance and is rather silky and soft for a long haired cat. It is easy to groom, surprisingly, and keeps her warm and comfortable during WinterClan's harsh days. Her fur is a dark black color, decorated with some other shades of gray. Though, she looks like a solid black cat. :Paletooth is a rather small cat. Her legs stand at about five to seven inches tall. Her frame is skinny and small, but it goes well in proportion to the rest of her body. Her paws are round, and her left hind leg appears to be limp, though she uses it at least three times a day. Her tail is average sized, and is extra helpful for balance when her leg loses its support. Her claws are rather long for a cat her size, not including her left hind paw, which has smaller claws. Her head is pointy and her ears are so small, they seem kit-like. Her nose is a dark black to compliment her fur, and her paw pads match it. Also, her ear is a dark pinkish-gray. :Paletooth's whiskers are a smooth black to compliment the rest of her coloring. They are long and droopy, an asset to sensing. Her eyes are what stands out most about her. A soft, opal-green which pops out of her face. They are round and bright, and are her namesake. Personality :Paletooth is generally a quiet and nice she-cat. She tries to be respectful and obedient when the time is right, and always needs to know everything about everybody. If secrets are being kept, Paletooth is the first cat to try to find it out, and will mope around and be gloomy if she is unable to. She can also be quite the gossiper too, to make sure she knows everything in the Clan, and everyone else knows about it too. This makes others think that she's very nosy, which she is, wanting to know any and every secret ever kept, by those known and unknown. To higher authorities, Paletooth's sweet voice will come out and she will do anything they ask, so most cats think she's an obedient little angel. Once you get to know her, it's a different story. Those who know Paletooth are angered with higher authorities when they fall for her little act. :Paletooth is one of those kind of cats who is shy and quiet when you first meet her, and loud and proud once you get to know her. She can be obnoxious, noisy and fun. Also, she can be inappropriate and annoying too. Being a proud cat, Paletooth can be very head-strong and stubborn, especially when she doesn't get her way. Sometimes, she'll even push herself too far, trying to prove to others that she's a normal cat. She never seems to take no for an answer. Paletooth is never one to give up, and is one to pump up others and get them going when they're down. Even with her flaws, she'll be a good friend to anyone and everyone who treats her like one too. :Paletooth despises the pity she receives from the other cats in the Clans but ignores it. She hates the way others think she cannot be a regular warrior because of her deaf ear and defected leg. She can also act a little bratty if she doesn't get her way, and if you make her mad she will deliberately say things to hurt you. Paletooth will pester others to get her way, to the point beyond annoying, to the point where they'll just sprint away for go complain to a higher authorities. It angers Paletooth greatly when others ask to do things for her, so she'll be quite cold to those kind of cats, and if she can, she'll avoid them. :Paletooth can be a soft cat, especially on things like kits, being a mother herself. She tends to let younger cats get away with things, thinking that they'll learn one day and face the consequences. But if that younger cat makes fun of her or her important ones, Paletooth is sure to fire something right back. Though she's soft, Paletooth won't go to the point of smothering, since she absolutely hates that, and hates when others are spoiled. She does enjoy getting spoiled here and there herself sometimes, but not when others are doing it because of her ear and/or her paw. Abilities : Biography Kithood :Paletooth is born as Palekit to WinterClan warriors Wildheart and Smokefeather during the Battle for the stolen kits. She struggles as a young kitten due to hearing complications and being notably weak at birth. However, with some extra effort, her parents are able to nurse her to a healthier state, increasing her chances of survival. She is born during the exact same time as the litter of Irisfrost and Talonclaw, guaranteeing her a few playmates. :She strikes up a strong relationship with Muddykit and Leafkit, two brothers that were practically born as rivals. She is renamed Palepaw during her first ceremony, and is given Gustywind as her mentor. As a young apprentice, she holds a romantic interest in Leafpaw before he reveals his true colors. Palepaw eventually finds better company in Muddypaw, and the pair become inseparable. Adulthood :Muddynose and Paletooth become strongly bonded mates. During their later years, they have a litter consisting of a few kittens. Unfortunately their son, Shadepaw, ends up being the sole survivor. Not long before he is due to be apprenticed, Paletooth and Muddynose die together in the medicine cat den from a strong bout of whitecough. Cameos *Battle for the stolen kits *Gatherings Pedigree : Relationships Family : Love Interests : Friends : Enemies : Trivia *Paletooth was originally named Opalgaze. Quotes : Ceremonies : Images Life Character Pixels Opalgaze.kit.png|Kit Opalgaze.apprentice.png|Apprentice Category:She-cats Category:WinterClan Cat